dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Wanda Celestine (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
Wanda Celestine (neé Knottle) is a minor character in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. She is the widow of Peter Celestine and mother of Meredith Celestine in Blood Over Water: The Novel. She later becomes a mother-in-law to Aaron Stefflin. Character bio Little is known about Wanda, except that she met and married Peter Celestine while they both attended college at Hillsdale. Pete was a member of the Chargers' basketball team. Given he was from Cadillac, Pete decided to move to a town not too far away. Wanda moved with him to Big Rapids. They raised their daughter Meredith there for quite some time. However, the year 2009 saw drastic changes happening. The Celestines frequently visited Nashville in the past, but considered moving down there to spend more time with Wanda's aging-and-sickly Knottle relatives. Upon Pete's death, Wanda had no more reason to remain in Big Rapids. Her daughter began dating a boy who attended Ferris State, named Aaron Stefflin. She personally believed Meredith could do better than Aaron; but didn't grieve her over it. This was because she realized that with Pete gone, Meredith would eventually need someone else to take care of her. Nobody else but Aaron showed particular interest in being personally invested in her well-being. It was Aaron's involvement in taking down Clyde Spendelworth and Sleet Mountain that made Wanda feel more compelled to show concern for Meredith's safety than anything else. She initially protested Meredith getting involved in Aaron's personal crusade. However, Wanda herself soon became a target of Gleeful-N'-Young assassins. This made her realize that Aaron and Meredith's crusade was worth every minute they invested into it. Wanda later allowed for Aaron to get an apartment, supporting him while he got himself established in the area and found a job. She additionally offered assistance to Ashley Phillips in claiming her life back after escaping a Gleeful-N'-Young brothel with the help of Chris Kennal. Chris later proved to be a huge ally to law enforcement in cleaning out the most dangerous of Clyde's associates. This was in spite the fact that Chris was operating outside the law and using extreme tactics. When Halal Affadidah took over much of the nation, Wanda moved with her daughter and son-in-law to Toklisana. They had a dangerous journey into Oklahoma to settle. She resumed working as an office drone for a different company, keeping an eye on her growing family from that point in time onward. Personality Wanda is revealed to be shy, reserved, and not very trusting of outsiders. She looks down on Aaron as not being the most ideal potential husband for Meredith. She is also protective, as was demonstrated by how she tried to have charges filed on Tobey Moffin for assaulting her daughter. Eventually, she warms up to Aaron upon realizing that she needs him to keep everyone else safe. Development Wanda was developed as a satellite character, her existence defined primarily around taking care of Meredith. That being said, he was included in the January 2014 upload of the Blood Over Water pack for The Sims 3 to DzMD. See also * Meredith Celestine * Aaron Stefflin * ''Blood Over Water'' (novel) External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/42908643 Blood Over Water] photo album at DeviantArt Category: Blood Over Water characters